Que Sera Sera
by Shinji Matsuto
Summary: Hint of Rai/Jack and Chase/Jack. If you don't like that kinda thing don't read it. Summary and disclaimer inside. Ya Baby I'm Back!-Shinji R. Matsuto


QuE sErA sErA

A sHiNjI r. MaTsUto FaNfIc

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own anything that has to do with the Xiaolin Showdown series.  
_**Summery: **_When I grew up and fell in love. I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead. Will there be rainbows day after day here's what my sweetheart said: Que sera sera what ever will be will be. The future's not ours to see; Que sera sera. 

ChApTeR oNe: **Will I be pretty, Will i be rich?**

Jack Spicer chewed his bottom lip gnawing the question over in his head. A soft hum vibrated out of his vocal cords, and quickly the hum formed a tune familiar to both boys in the room. Raimundo watched the pale skin boy waiting for his question to be answered. The dark teen looked the other teen over and mentally repeated his name as he cheeked out the changes puberty had brought to the Heylin Prince. Jack Spicer was now much smaller then Raimundo. The taller teen had to guess he was a good foot taller then his pale cellmate. Hell, Kimiko was probably taller then Jack by an inch or so. The white adult size gown Chase had put him in clung to his small thin delicate body. Jack sucked his plump bottom lip back into his mouth. His legs curled under him and to the wind dragons surprise they were hairless. The pale teen looked soft and touchable, very touchable. The taller of the teens sighed as he waited for his cellmate to answer the question. Raimundo couldn't think of the last time he had seen Jack Spicer self proclaimed boy genius without his hooded cloak and amazingly puberty had been damn good to him. The small teen let his un-dyed white slightly curly hair fall down framing his beautiful face falling just short of his small shoulders. His eyes glistened more crimson then before, his lips had a natural pout, his skin pale and soft with a slight pink tint, and his body was curvy and feminine. The Wind Dragon couldn't lie to himself. He had been fantasizing about poor Jack since Wuya tossed the Heylin inside the cell with him.

"Que Sera Sera..." Jack finally piped up yanking Raimundo out of his disturbing thoughts about the Heylin Prince on his knees. Raimundo stared blankly at the pale boy. "really? Que Sera Sera?" Raimundo asked as he let a smile grace his dark face as Jack glared at him.

"Whats Wrong with Que Sera Sera? I sing it when things aren't going as planed!" Raimundo sighed and rolled his eyes. "He must hum the damn tune all the time." Raimundo said under his breath before returning back to the conversation.

"its just kinda bland don't you think? its kinda just ...normal." Raimundo quickly wished he could take that statement back as Jack glared even harder. "Well its your turn Jack and i pick truth." Jack let the topic change and thought over all the questions he had always wanted to ask one of the Xiaolin monks. A smile found its way onto his pretty face and he turned to face his adversary.

"You and Kimiko? Are you a thing or what?" Jack smiled his question had caused the tall dark teen to both blush and cough. "I take that as a definite yes."The pale teen smiled as he gloated. Raimund was the one glaring now as he took a big breath. "Not anymore, we decided to just be friends." Raimundo answered. Jack eyed the other teen with a half hearted grin. "You still dated her." The statement hung in the air for a second or two before Jack continued with a quick "Truth..."

"Are you really a boy?" Raimundo couldn't help it. he had to ask and every part of him begged for Jack Spicer evil boy genius to really be a girl. The dark teen could tell the answer was yes by the look of anger on the others face. "Yes, you jackass do you wanna see?" Jack groaned out as he quickly got up and lifted his gown exposing his boy-short underwear and flat tummy. The dark teen groaned and sighed. "Sorry just had to ask. Put your gown down." Pale hands slowly lowered the gown and a blush formed on Jacks face. "Sorry..."

"I can't wait till we get out of here!" Raimundo quickly added desperate to change the conversation. Raimundo watched Jacks Crimson eyes roll while his lips let a scoff echo out into the closed room. "What?" Raimundo asked curiosity thick in his voice.

"What you meant to say is :I Can't wait till _**I**_ get out of here." Raimundo stared confused at the other teen. He wanted to understand, he wanted to say something witty in return, but all that slipped his lips was a obvious lack of understanding and a dumb "what?". Once again Jack rolled his eyes.

"Its true your little buddies are coming, and a rescue plan has been made, but I'm not a part of that plan." Jack sighed and looked at Raimundo before continuing. "You will be rescued I will be left here." as to specify his point he pointed to the walls surrounding them. Raimundo sighed and frowned. Jack was right. They weren't going to rescue him. Normally Raimundo would of been alright with that. Most likely would of taunted him a little, but this time was very different. It wasn't Jack's obvious beauty that had him upset with the idea of leaving him here. It was the blood that covered the floor under the smaller teen and the bruises that covered his pretty skin. The gown he wore was becoming more red then white and Raimundo was pretty sure Chase had forced himself on the younger teen.

"I'm Getting you out of here." The now angry teen announced to Jack. A loud laugh tore itself from Jack's vocal cords. "No your not." Raimundo looked shocked and let the sad sounding words echo through his head. "Yes I'm." Raimundo shot back. Jack frowned for a second and then smiled sweetly.

"ok, lets make a bet on it. If you win and we both get out of here... together I'll be your slave for a week." Jack said as he slid down the wall taking his place right next to Raimundo. "What do you get if i lose?" Raimundo asked with a grin confident that he would get a slave for a week. Jack took a minute to think about it. The Heylin Prince spun his pretty white hair between his long pale fingers before a smiled crossed his lips.

"If i win...The next time we have a showdown you have to sing _Que Sera Sera_ to me...The whole song." Raimundo eyed the grinning boy with a raised eyebrow. "That's it? that's all i have to do?" The tan teen asked waiting for the catch. Jack smiled and put his hand up to be shook. "that's it." Raimundo reluctantly took his cellmates hand and sealed the deal.

( ^.~ )~BOO!

An hour of silence had passed since Jack had made his little bet with the Wind Dragon. Jack looked to his left where the teen had laid down too sleep. There was no doubt about it to Jack. Raimundo was handsome. He had grown into a muscular, tall, dark, bright green eyed Xioalin monk. "No wounder Kimiko went ape shit over him." The smaller teen couldn't even began to imagine just how tempting the dark teen was when speaking in his native dialect. "ugh... don't even Jack Spicer!" Jack whispered to himself. The bored teen sighed wanting to be out of here and in his lair. it was the only place he felt safe. Outside of his lair he had to deal with an abusive stepmother, a father who is never home, ever, and friends who beat him up and a daily bases. Jack let his hand slide into his own puddle of blood. And now he had to deal with Chase Young too. Jack had always wanted to be with Chase. But not like this. He had always pictured his first time being romantic with someone who at least liked him back, but now the pale teen had his virginity ripped from him before he even had his first kiss. Now alone in his thoughts Jack let the tears he had been holding fall onto his blood soaked hand. In a cracked whimper of a voice without his permission the words left his mouth.

"When I was just a little boy I asked my mother what I will be. Will I be pretty, will I be rich? Here's what she said to me." Jack winced as he sung this course of the song. His real mother had committed suicide when he was six years old, and Deloris his stepmother had never once liked him. When your six its hard to defend yourself from a woman like her, and eventually to his and her dismay he clang to her as the only functioning parent he had. Jacks father being an oil king was never ever home. From his birth to now Jack could count on one hand the times he had ever seen his father. Jack had remember once asking Deloris if he would be rich and pretty she answered with a slap and told him to get down to his lair. Lucky to everyone but him Jack was both rich and pretty and this thought made the lonely teen laugh.

"Que Sera, Sera, whatever will be, will be. The futures not ours, to see. Que Sera, Se..." Jack looked to the ground slightly panicked as he reached quickly for Raimundo. "Wake up!" Raimundo jumped quickly in a confused sleepy dazed. "what the hell?" The Brazilian boy cried out in shock as the ground he had been sleeping on teens looked up as the celling began to crumble down separating Jack and Raimundo. The now awake taller teen stumbled towards the smaller reaching through the debris tangling his fingers with Jack's. Raimundo came to a sudden stop just out of reach of a better grip on the Heylin Prince. The wind dragon quickly looked down in panic to see what had him held in place. " A lasso?" Raimund asked the said object wrapped around his waist. His green eyes followed the rope up to Dojo's long body. Clay, Kimiko, and Omi smiled down at the teen.

"We gotta hurry Rai! Chase has the whole place covered in a spell. The Castles gonna rebuild itself!" Kimiko yelled out as loud as she could. Her screams couldn't be heard over the rumbling of the crumbling building and the wind. Raimundo quickly tried to tighten his grip on his cellmate. Before he had a chance to re-grab Jack, Clay tugged the lasso and the tall teen began to rise in the air. Jack's blood covered hands were slipping out of Raimundo's and he couldn't get Clay to stop pulling him away from the small visibly scared teen.

"NO WAIT!" Raimundo cried out to his friends, but they didn't hear a word he said. The Wind Dragon held on to the Heylin Prince for as long as he could but the smaller teens slender blood soaked hands slipped out and both Jack and Raimundo were left reaching out to the other. with in a few seconds the teen was out of his cell and the celling was quickly closing. Raimundo could see Jack reaching out for him as he quietly sobbed. The raven haired teen could almost hear Jacks thoughts. "I told you so." The part that bothered the Xioalin teen the most was the fact that Jack may never trust him again. Now Raimundo could only see Jacks pretty face illuminated by the full moon and too his surprise the white haired teen smiled sweetly and whispered words only addable to his own ears. Raimundo didn't have to hear them to know what the other teen had said. To the Wind Dragon the three whispered words were as loud as thunder.

"Que Sera, Sera."


End file.
